Pequeños y valientes
by FallyBloody
Summary: Tal vez Sesshomaru sea frío como "Gran youkai" pero, podría leerse mejor a un pequeño youkai que a uno adulto? Sesshomaru y Kagome vivirán juntos mis locas aventuras en éste fic. Recuerden siempre que para el amor no hay edad.


En los jardines de un inmenso castillo, Inu no Taisho, el gran general perro de las tierras del Este, revisaba los terrenos de su palacio junto a su pequeño hijo Sesshomaru, un demonio de siete años de edad. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero ya era como una tradición que Inu no Taisho en su tiempo libre le enseñara los territorios de su enorme palacio, hasta que los viera a todos, o bien lo entrenaba desde esta corta edad para que cuando sea un guerrero muy fuerte.

—Discúlpeme amo, pero debo hablar con usted en privado, es muy urgente —dijo un soldado que apareció repentinamente.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Sí señor.

—Bien —volteó a ver a su hijo—. Quédate aquí Sesshomaru, enseguida regreso.

—Sí padre —le respondió su hijo.

Ambos hombres se alejaron dejando solo a Sesshomaru, quien a los pocos segundos los perdió de vista. Se encontraba bastante tranquilo, al punto de quedarse aburrido. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estaría hablando su padre con el.

_._

_._

_Kagome Kagome_

_._

_._

—_Uh ¿qué fue eso?_ —se preguntó.

_._

_._

_Kago no naka no Tori wa_

_._

_._

Parecía una canción.

_._

_._

_Itsu Itsu deyaru?_

_._

_._

Pero esa canción ¿de dónde venía?

_._

_._

_Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame to subetta_

_._

_._

Aun era un niño y como tal era curioso, tenía planeado ir hasta el origen de la canción, pero luego recordó la orden de su padre… ¿Estaría bien desobedecerlo?

_._

_._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

_._

_._

Pero ya era tarde para averiguar de dónde venía, la canción había terminado. Tal vez era lo mejor ya que…

_._

_._

_Kagome Kagome_

_._

_._

—_¿Pero qué? —_la canción volvía a oírse.

_._

_._

_Kago no naka no Tori wa_

_._

_._

Por algo sonaba de vuelta, bien, iría a saber de dónde provenía, no parecía tan lejos a comparación de su padre que segura se tardaría en volver, además solo echaría un vistazo y después regresaría.

_._

_._

_Itsu Itsu deyaru?_

_._

_._

Comenzó a correr, debía de darse prisa antes de que la canción terminara nuevamente.

_._

_._

_Yoake no ban ni_

_._

_._

Estaba cerca, podía oírlo.

_._

_._

_Tsuru to kame to subetta_

_._

_._

Esta vez faltaba muy poco.

_._

_._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

_._

_._

La canción dejó de oírse, pero no importaba porque finalmente había llegado hasta su origen Se subió hasta la copa más alta de un árbol para contemplar la escena sin ser visto para no importunar, y observó con sorpresa que los que cantaban no eran más que unos seres casi del mismo tamaño que él. Pero no lucían como él ni tenían su mismo olor. Entonces recordó que una vez su padre le dijo que esos tipos de seres se llamaban…

—Humanos… —susurró curioso.

Ellos estaban tomados de las manos y formando un círculo, podía apreciar que dentro de este había alguien pero no alcanzaba a ver quién o cómo era puesto que estaba inclinado y cubría su rostro con sus manos.

No percibió amenaza alguna, simplemente eran unos niños humanos ¿ju…gando? tal vez, el no sabía de esas cosas ya que no conocía a otros niños como para jugar además que su padre lo dejaba muy ocupado en clases de combate, y además, en su tiempo libre, nunca jugaba con él; apenas y hablaban. Pero claro, aún así, le tenía un gran respeto.

—Emm… Suki —dijo la persona dentro del círculo.

—¡No es justo! ¿Cómo adivinaste? —preguntó un niño.

—Supongo que tuve un poco de suerte —dijo aquella misteriosa persona parándose y quitándose las manos de su cara, mostrándola ante todo ser viviente, hasta al propio Sesshomaru, que al verla algo se movió en su interior.

Pero si era una niña, una niña de lo más hermosa. Tenía cabello corto y negro, incluso más oscuro que las alas de un cuervo; sus ojos eran grandes y tenían un brillo especial de mil estrellas, y su sonrisa era de lo más encantadora. Una niña era preciosa y dulce a la vista de cualquiera.

—Bien Suki, te toca.

El tal Suki se puso en la misma posición anterior que la niña de cabello oscuro y la canción volvía a oírse.

Pero eso ya no era visto por el pequeño Sesshomaru, ya que él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la humana de cabello azabache. Quería conocerla, saber su nombre y el de esos niños, después de todo parecía muy ameno y divertido lo que estaban haciendo y quería ser incluido.

Decidido bajo de la copa del árbol y se dirigió de manera tranquila hacia los niños, pero estos cuando lo vieron se asustaron y Sesshomaru lo noto.

—¡Aaaah un monstruo! —gritó un niño.

—¡Nos va a comer! —gritó otro niño casi llorando.

Eso se estaba saliendo de control.

—No les haré nada —dijo Sesshomaru pero los niños no le creyeron.

—¡Vámonos de aquí!

Los pequeños humanos gritaban, y corrían dejando confundido y triste a Sesshomaru, pero vio que la niña que quería conocer de puro coincidencia tropezó con una ramita cuando intentó huir de él.

Sesshomaru pudo mirar la escena con desprecio, dar media vuelta y marcharse de ese lugar, pero no lo hizo.

Corrió hasta ella para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, ya que no se movía del miedo que él le provocaba, para convencerla de que el no era malo. Cuando llego hasta donde estaba ella le ofreció su mano para que pueda levantarse. La niña lo miró sorprendida.

La pequeña humana tenía los ojos cerrados porque cuando vio que ese monstruo se dirigía a ella creyó que se la iba a comer así que cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Mas nada llegó, así que curiosa los abrió y vio que ese monstruo le estaba ofreciendo su mano, sorprendida la tomó, sintiéndola fría. Al parecer ese monstruo era un niño como ella, un niño bestia, pero para no ser humano, al parecer tenía buenas intenciones. Con su ayuda se levantó del suelo, no pudo evitar sonreírle, tal vez por agradecimiento.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dijo sonriendo, pero el niño no respondió, sino que se le quedó mirando sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—_¿Porqué no dice nada? mmm... quizá es tímido_ —creyó la niña— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Sesshomaru —la pequeña sintió que se tomó su tiempo para responder— ¿quién eres?

Sesshomaru había estado esperando eso.

—Me llamo Ahome —le respondió suavemente, para luego darse cuenta de que seguían tomados de las manos, pero así como lo notaron deshicieron el agarre sintiéndose nerviosos.

Sesshomaru sintió que para quebrar el incómodo silencio tenía que empezar a hablar.

—Lamento haber asustado a tus amigos.

—No pasa nada —respondió feliz.

—No eres de por aquí… —más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

—No. Es la primera vez que paseo por aquí con mis amigos. ¿Tú vives cerca?

—Sí, mi hogar está a unos kilómetros de aquí— le dijo señalándole el camino por donde vino.

—Ah… yo vivo en una aldea que esta por el otro lado.

—¿Qué te trajo por aquí?

—Mis amigos y yo queríamos jugar lejos de los adultos, molestan mucho —Sesshomaru casi se ríe con esa respuesta— y bueno, llegamos aquí.

—No deberías de estar aquí Ahome, por más que mi hogar se encuentre un poco más lejos estas tierras que pisamos le pertenecen a mi padre, no tienes idea de lo que te haría si descubre que las está pisando sin su permiso, tienes suerte de que no hay guardias por ésta parte y que mi padre está lejos de aquí.

Por un momento el pequeño Sesshomaru pensó horrorizado lo que su padre podría hacerle a la pequeña que tenía enfrente y no sabia porque, pero era lo que menos quería.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que me hará? —Ahome se asustó por las palabras de ese niño. El pequeño se percató de eso.

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada. Lo prometo —le contestó sonriéndole como lo hizo la niña, nunca antes le había sonreído a alguien.

—¿Enserio? —Ahome estaba sorprendida. ¿Realmente el pequeño bestia la defendería de su propio padre?

—Claro, puedes confiar en mí.

—Gracias —eso era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse—. Pareces un niño bueno Sesshomaru ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo? —preguntó con cierta emoción, nerviosismo y súplica.

Ante esto, Sesshomaru abrió muy grande los ojos.

—_¿Su amigo? Ella me… pidió ser su amigo_—no sabía porqué, pero aquello lo había hecho feliz— Claro que me gustaría —le respondió siendo él ahora el emocionado.

—¡Que bien! Ah… —una luz rojiza del cielo le hizo callar— Oye se está haciendo de noche y debo regresar a casa ¿podemos volvernos a ver mañana?

Cuando dijo eso a Sesshomaru se le olvidó por un momento cómo respirar, esa bella niña humana quería volver a verlo.

—Puedes venir aquí mañana después del mediodía, mi padre estará ocupado a esa hora así que podríamos jugar aquí.

—Gran idea. Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru vio como la niña corría, la contemplo hasta perderla de vista, pero aún así se quedó mirando el lugar en donde la pequeña se perdió de vista. Parecía tan viva, tan alegre.

—_Ahome…_—el pequeño dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su hogar, cuando un grito lo quitó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Sesshomaru!

—_Es mi padre. Debe estar enojado, tengo que correr si no quiero que me castigue._

Con este ultimo pensamiento se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su padre cuando llego lo vio con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, también estaba el soldado con el que su padre había ido a hablar, notó que su padre estaba enfadado y el comprendió la razón, lo había desobedecido apenas vio su rostro un escalo frío recorrió su espalda.

—¿A dónde fuiste? ¡Te dije que te quedaras aquí! —ladró furioso el general perro.

—Lo lamento padre, es que yo… emm _¡piensa Sesshomaru, piensa!_Myōga se lastimó una pata y lo lleve a mi habitación. Luego oí que me llamabas así que volví —Sesshomaru se sorprendió a sí mismo que había dicho una mentira ¡y a su propio padre! pero él le había prometido a Ahome que no le diría a su padre que ella pisó sus tierras, entonces no estaba mal haberla encubrido ¿verdad?

—¿Mmm? ¿Desde cuándo están tan bueno con Myōga?

—Tu siempre me pides que sea amable con él, y ahora que lo hago también estás molesto —le habló tratando de hacerse el ofendido.

—Ya veo —volteó a ver al soldado— puedes retirarte —le dijo y el soldado asintió antes de marcharse—. Ven hijo, regresemos.

—Sí. _Sólo espero que el perezoso de __Myōga __esté en mi habitación…_

* * *

—¡Ahome! —grito una mujer desesperada adentrándose al bosque.

—¡Mami, mami! —Ahorme corrió a los brazos de su madre.

—¿Qué te hizo? ¡¿Te lastimó?!

—¿Quién mami? —preguntó más que extrañada.

—¡El monstruo que vieron los niños en el bosque!

—Ah, eso. Pues… me escondí y él se fue y no va a volver.

—¡Me preocupaste! No me vuelvas a asustar así— esto último terminó diciéndolo mientras la abrazaba— Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

Se la llevó en brazos hasta su cabaña pero Kagome no podía dejar de mirar hacia el bosque.

* * *

Cuando volvieron al castillo Sesshomaru se fue corriendo a buscar a Myōga, la pulga demonio que le servía a su padre. Estaba de suerte porque lo había pillado en su habitación como le comentó a su padre, el muy holgazán dormía en su cama.

—¡Myōga! —grito Sesshomaru.

Myōga abrió los ojos del susto.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? —volteó a ver quién le había gritado— ¡Joven Sesshomaru! —le dijo con una sonrisa, seguramente el hijo de su señor se enojó al verlo dormido en su cama sin su permiso, otra vez. Sería mejor disculparse— Lo lamento mucho amo, no se enoje ¡se lo suplico! no es lo que parece, yo sólo estaba esperándolo y… —pero Sesshomaru no lo dejó continuar con su patética excusa.

—¡Cállate Myōga! Necesito que me ayudes con algo importante —le susurró el pequeño demonio.

—¿Qué sucede amo?

—Verás, mi padre cree que te rompiste una de tus patas, es una suerte que estás en mi habitación, que por cierto espero que no se repita —le advirtió con una mirada asesina.

—¡No, no re repetirá amo! —le dio inclinándose— Mmm… espere ¿dijo que era una suerte? —le preguntó extrañado.

—Myōga tienes que pasar la noche en mi cuarto, si él decide verte vendrá aquí y tú tienes que fingir estar lastimado —más que un pedido sonó como orden.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—¡Pues porque yo lo digo, Myōga! —exclamó Sesshomaru que comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Sí amo —la pulga ya estaba asusta, nunca lo había visto de esa manera al pequeño demonio.

—Bien, ya quedó arreglado —viro su rostro hacia la gran y única ventana que había en su cuarto para darse cuenta de que finalmente se hizo de noche— ahora vamos a dormir —respondió Sesshomaru caminando hacia su cama.

—Emm… disculpe pero ¿porqué habría usted de mentirle a su padre, amo?

Al oír esas palabras a Sesshomaru se le apareció en la cabeza la imagen de esa dulce niña llamada Ahome sonriéndole, repentinamente sintió sus mejillas calentarse, se sentía un poco avergonzado de pensar en ella; y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, esa pulga logró molestarlo.

—¡Eso a ti no te importa, ya duérmete! —le respondió con el ceño fruncido, causándole un escalofrío a su sirviente.

—_Tan corta edad el amo tiene la actitud de su padre o peor._

Sesshomaru se adentró a la cama y cerros los ojos.

—Myōga, quiero que quedo claro que mañana antes del mediodía te largues de mi habitación.

—Entendido amo._Mmm… ¿por qué mi amo le mentiría al señor Inu no Taisho?_Aaaaaaaah —bostezo— _Bueno, lo averiguare después._

—_Quién diría que yo tendría una amiga _—pensó el pequeño Sesshomaru recordando a la niña que acababa de conocer, y la sonrisa que ésta le había dado— _Qué linda es Ahome... _—al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se levantó de golpe sonrojado se sonrojó— _¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!_

Unos molestos sonidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, eran los ronquidos del sirviente de su padre.

—_Pulga tonta_ Aaaaaah —bostezó_—. __Mañana la veré _—sonrió y cerró sus bellos ojos dorados esperando ansioso el día de mañana para verla de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á**

**.**

**.**

**Taratatátataaa: otra de mis locas historias :P, seré sincera, ésta historia la he escrito desde hace AÑOS pero no continué con ningún capítulo además de que se me ocurrieron otras historias que he publicado, y la verdad siempre tengo algo que hacer u.u... pero bueno, finalmente me anime a subirla, seguramente se preguntarán ¿es normal que unos niños de siete años se enamoren? pues en mi opinión sí es posible, todo es posible, verán yo... emm... mejor se les digo otro día ;) jaja ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ya que lo he perfeccionado mucho :$ jeje... espero comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, y hasta quejas(aunque no me gusten las tengo que aceptar) ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**PS: creo ue el formato fue demasiado obvio -.-U:**

—Bla bla bla —lo que dice el personaje.

—_Bla bla bla —_lo que piensa el personaje.

**Ahora sí, es todo nos vemos! espero ue les guste :3**

**l**

**l **

**R.e.v.i.e.w**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
